The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasification systems and, more particularly, to systems for cooling syngas.
A plant, such as a power plant, has many components that waste heat and/or consume energy to generate heat. A gasifier converts carbonaceous materials into a mixture of carbon monoxide and hydrogen, referred to as synthesis gas or syngas. The syngas may be used for power generation, chemical production, or any other suitable application. Prior to use, the syngas may be cooled in a syngas cooler and treated in a gas treatment system.